Soundless Life
by Aizaki
Summary: It's been several years since she has passed on. Several years since I've seen her bright smile and always curious eyes. Several years too long... And now my Rin...is dead. This is just a snippet of the prologue Is based of the Soundless Voice/Proof of Life/endless wedge songs by Rin and Len Kagamine. Please read and review
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

It's been several years since she has passed on. Several years since I've seen her bright smile and always curious eyes. Several years too long...

December 27th...the day that's supposed to be our most celebrated day of the year for the both of us. But now I'm all that's left. December 27th, the day my angel, my love, my Rin left us to stare at a cold, concrete slab with some old, sickly sweet sentence on it.

As if that would summarize her life. As if it would do anything but remind us that she's dead.

My Rin...is dead.

I kneel before my love's headstone, brushing the snow out of the carved out letters of her name. If only I'd made her stay inside...if only I had said no...why? Why is she, of all people, dead?

My eyes burn as I rest my forehead against the cold headstone. The tears have returned once more.

"Rin...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I try to imagine she's here, somewhere, giving me an odd look and awkwardly patting my head like she normally would.

_"I'm not sure what you're apologizing for, but I forgive you Lenny.."_ She'd smile again, still patting my head before she would go on with what she was doing previously.

Looking up from my love's grave, I see nothing but snow..._nothing but cold, useless snow_.


	2. Chapter 1

-Soundless Life-

Rin and I were always close. So close in fact that, even as we reached the age of sixteen, we shared a room.

And a bed.

We could easily tell each other anything (no matter how embarrassing) and good just as easily notice when the other was hiding something. We're twins so that makes sense, right?

So as soon as I woke to Rin's side of the bed being cool to my touch, I knew something was wrong. Sitting up and glancing around I noticed the hallway bathroom's light was on, seeping underneath the closed wooden door. I stood and went to the door, rapping on it's surface gently.

"Rin?" I heard someone quickly suck in their breath. "You okay?"

"Yep, perfectly fine."

Any other person wouldn't of noticed the slight trill in her voice as she answered me.

"Rin...if you're fine then open the door."

My twin was silent for what seemed like an eternity before she finally opened the door, showing me a bright smile.

"See? I'm perfectly fine!"

But obviously she wasn't, maybe if I had noticed that she was holding her breath, maybe if I noticed that she looked paler than she usually did in the bright lights, maybe...just maybe she would be here right now. But those things I didn't notice as my eyes were too tired at the moment.

So we both went back to our room and slept the rest of the night. Simple as that right?

_Sure._


	3. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **OMG you guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating this sooner! Shoot me if you will, but I'm planning on making these next chapters full of tragedy and tears to make up for it DX Enjoy~

Soundless Life

After that night, everything had seemed fine. Both Rin and I went along our days with schoolwork, activities, and other such things.

But as you readers know, this story doesn't end there. Oh no. God forbid my life have a happy note in it...

The late bell rung, chasing the laggers into the last class of the seemingly never ending day and therefore starting all classes across the campus- that class for me being gym. Sure, during the August heat it was awful but now, with fall upon us, the breezes kept everyone cool during the infamous track runs.

Most everyone went outside, stretched and began their laps.

Everything _was_ fine.

I glanced over my shoulder, spotting Rin near the back of the fairly large crowd where she normally ran with her friends. Time slowed, her white bow and honey hair disappeared into the mass of bodies...and didn't show up again.

Someone screamed- it may have been me- and all but a few students huddled around the quivering form that was my twin, a fair amount of blood tracing down her normally pristine face from her soft lips and pooling the ground in front of her.

I kneeled down next to her, petting her head and whispering to her to try and calm her down- no, i can't remember what i actually said- and it seemed like an eternity before an ambulance arrived, sweeping my dear twin off to the nearby hospital and leaving me to sit with her, holding her clammy hand and praying that this was just a simple case of her getting over a bad coughing episode which she was always prone to when the weather was cool.

I should've known better...


End file.
